Elevation
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: The ultimate CodyXSierra fanfic! Cody feels that he is starting to have feelings for Sierra, but for some reason, he feels afraid to say it, even though he already knows Sierra loves him. Will he confess, or lose Sierra forever? Also a AlejandroXHeather fanfic where Alejandro and Heather start going out, but will the relationship work? Find out both questions in this story!
1. The Beginning

Cody woke up, he was in bed. Not his real bed, obviously, but the room he was staying in on a cruise ship while the fourth season is in session. He got off the bed, put on his shoes, and left.

Cody stretched his arms, and noticed Alejandro behind. He stepped on Cody's feet, hard. "Ow!" Cody squeaked. "Never call me Al again!" Alejandro snapped. Alejandro had been very mean towards him ever since he fully recovered from his injuries. _It felt like yesterday when he was stuffing me with candy! It's a good thing I figured him out before it was too late._

But then Cody remembered, it was Sierra that figured it out for him. She was keen to have figured that out, it was too bad that she was eliminated right then. But now she was back, on the boat with him.

Cody decided to look for her. He walked up the stairs to the deck of the boat, everybody was still sleeping, so it was empty. The cold breeze blew his hair back as he continued to look for Sierra. He saw a beach chair stretched out and someone standing over the edge, admiring the sea.

It was Sierra.

Her hair was back too, flowing more beautifully than ever Cody thought. _What am I thinking?! _Cody walked awkwardly towards her, till he saw Alejandro come up to her first, he looked concerned. "Where's Heather?" He asked Sierra. She said something out of earshot, Alejandro nodded politely, and left. But before he could talk to Sierra, she got up, folded her chair and followed Alejandro, not noticing Cody. Cody oddly stretched one arm, wanting to talk to her.

"Pathetic"

Cody turned around, it was Duncan, with Gwen next to him, rolling her eyes. "You used to do that with me" Gwen teased. "He padding after the stalker girl now" Duncan remarked, then he laughed at his comment. "It's not like that!" Cody snapped. Duncan and Gwen walked away, holding hands and laughing. It didn't seem to bother Cody much anymore...

"She's over there"

"Thanks Sierra" Alejandro said as he approached Heather. She was sitting in the lounge on a crimson couch. Once she noticed Alejandro, she looked frantically for something, and picked up a random book to avoid his gaze. "I know you just don't want to look at me" Alejandro sighed. He felt hurt. Ever since the kiss, Heather had been ignoring him. She angrily threw the book on the floor, and gave him a glare that screamed death. "What do you want?!" Heather snapped.

"Why have you been ignoring me?!" Alejandro asked. "I-I don't know" Heather stuttered. "Don't know?!" Alejandro chuckled as he sat on the couch with Heather and stopped laughing. He then put his arm around Heather and pulled her a little closer. Heather began to squirm uncomfortably in his strong hold, then she stopped. "I just...thought you'd hate me after what I did, and now that I know that you still like me, I just-" Alejandro then kissed her and she felt that everything was alright, that all was covered, forgotten. It lasted five seconds before he pulled away, smiling.

"I'd never hate you, _mi amor_" Alejandro said softly.

"Where's Sierra?"

"Don't know" Chris responded to Cody, "Wait, are you crushing on _the stalker girl?_". "What?! No! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Cody snapped, feeling flustered. "Because it's true" Chris shot back.

Cody gritted his teeth and walked away from Chris and down the stairs, hoping that Sierra was down at the lounge. "Sierra?" Cody called, half-hoping that she would charge at him and squeeze him as usual, but he heard no response. He came in and saw DJ and Owen talking. "Hey" Cody said, "Have you seen Sierra?". Both of them shook their heads. "Ok, well thanks" Cody said and left. Cody then knocked on Sierra's door, no response.

Where was she?


	2. The Prank

"Sierra? Sierra? Sierra! There you are!"

Cody finally found Sierra, she wasn't on the ship, she was on the beach, arguing with Chris, while Chris appeared to block Sierra. "Just let me at least LOOK at the new contestants! Please?!" Sierra begged. "NO" Chris said firmly, "They need to focus on their challenge!".

Cody then untied his shoes, took them and his socks off, and jumped off the boat and landed on his feet, the water was shallow. he ran through the water and approached Sierra.

"CODYKINS!" Sierra squealed. "Cody, will you please tell your _girlfriend _to get back on the boat!" Chris said, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Cody felt hot, and was tempted to punch Chris's smile. "Sierra, come with me" Cody sighed. "Okay, Cody!" Sierra responded.

Meanwhile, Courtney was walking in the hallway, sighing with misery. _I've lost everything! _Courtney thought with grief. _Duncan, Alejandro...I was too mean, too bossy, I can't believe myself! _Courtney then passed by the cafe and saw Heather flirting with Alejandro.

For once, Courtney felt like a shell of her former self.

"So, do you want to do something, Sierra?" Cody asked. "How about...putting Duncan's hand in really cold water while he's sleeping?" Sierra suggested. Cody gave her a surprised look. "Really?" Cody asked. "Yea!" Sierra giggled. Cody smiled, he didn't like Duncan, so doing this would be kinda fun.

"Sure"

Later, during midnight, Cody and Sierra were hiding behind a wall. Next to the wall, five doors down, was Duncan's room. "How are we going to get in there?" Cody asked. Then, Gwen opened the door wide and walked away. "Hurry! Catch the door!" Cody said. Both him and Sierra ran lightly and Sierra caught the door just in time.

"That was close!" Cody breathed, "I'll get the water, hold onto the door". "Okay!" Sierra whispered cheerfully. Cody headed towards the bathroom nearby, took one of the cups, and filled it up with water.

_Step. Step._

Cody thought he heard footsteps, then he shrugged it off and went up to Sierra. Then the two went into Duncan's room. Then Sierra lifted Duncan's arm while Cody dropped Duncan's hand in the water. Sierra started giggling.

Then Duncan sat up in a violent motion, knocking the cup on the floor. He looked at his bed, then Sierra, then Cody. They glanced at each other and both of them broke into a run.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Duncan yelled. He closed in on them until he tripped. Cody noticed a shoe behind the wall.

Courtney!

Cody had no time to thank her, he and Sierra saw a closet just ahead. He heard Duncan's footsteps from behind. Sierra opened the closet and pulled Cody in, locking the door.

It was dark, and they heard Duncan banging the door. "You guys can't stay in there FOREVER. I'm just going to wait till you two COME OUT" Duncan growled.


	3. The Great News

Cody woke up, he was still in the closet with Sierra, whom was cuddling his chest, how long had he been there? "Morning Codykins" Sierra said softly. "Do you even know what time it is?" Cody replied. "...no, but I did find these" Sierra said holding a bag of chocolate candies. Cody snatched it, ripped it open, and starting eating them. "Wow! Thanks Sierra!" Cody giggled.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Duncan got no reply as he watched Alejandro rubbing Heather's shoulders. "What do you want Duncan?" Heather asked angrily. "If you guys are interested, Cody and Sierra are in the closet, alone..." "GREAT!" Chris shouted, holding a camera, "Perfect for Total Drama!". Then, Chris ran off. "What was that for?" Courtney said confused. "Don't know" said Gwen.

Right when Gwen entered the lounge, Courtney tensed, but didn't say anything. Duncan rolled his eyes while Alejandro resumed rubbing Heather, whom gave an approved look.

"Attention everybody!" Chris said over the intercom, "Come to the deck, I have some great news!". Cody and Sierra ran to the top and Sierra went to talk to Izzy, while everyone was giving Cody knowing looks. "What?" Cody said. "Cuddling with Sierra in the closet, eh?" Owen said, to Cody's shock and horror, "Way to go, dude!". "I was NOT cuddling with Sierra!" Cody protested. "Yeah sure" Gwen said. "Really!" Cody panicked, he wasn't in love with Sierra, they were just friends...right?

"Then explain stalker girl's crazy happy face!" Duncan sneered. Cody looked and saw Sierra jumping up and down while chirping to Izzy. "She's always that way!" Cody remarked. "Not _that _happy" Noah said. "Okay! Everybody!" Chris hushed the contestants, "Since by no one's fault, _Sierra, _Chef is going to take this ship to a farther, but nearby island with all sorts of good treatment!". Everyone began chatting happily except Sierra, whose arms were crossed and kept grumbling about just wanting to meet the new contestants.

"Okay! Let's go!"


	4. The Little Island

The ship took off, it was sunset. Duncan and Gwen were watching the sunset happily while Courtney complained about the boat's "condition" to Chef, who was currently driving the boat. Sierra was in the boat's kitchen, making herself a sandwich. She whispered Cody's name as she cut her sandwich and threw a few grapes on the side. "What a nice day!" Sierra sighed dreamily as she took her plate.

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Sierra thought she heard yelling, but shrugged it off as she headed towards the lounge. She passed Brigette, she was nervously rubbing her arm. "Don't go in there!" Brigette whispered. "Why not?" Sierra asked.

"_PONER FIN A ESTA _HEATHER!"

"Heather and Alejandro are arguing" Brigette replied. "So?" Duncan responded as he entered the lounge, the next thing he knew, a dish was heading towards his face, Duncan dodged it quickly. "Seriously?!" Duncan groaned. Then he approached Heather and Alejandro. "What the heck is wrong with you both?!" Duncan hissed. "YOU keep your mouth shut!" Heather said to Alejandro. "Tell me!" Duncan retaliated. "There's another season coming out, and Heather wants to break out of the contract" Alejandro explained. Then an awkward silence filled the air.

"Hey Cody! Izzy thinks you've gone soft!"

Cody ignored Izzy as she followed him around the deck. "Sierra told me everything!" Izzy chirped. Cody froze, did everyone hear what happened in the closet? "Leave. Me. Alone." Cody muttered. "Don't try denying it! You _like _her!" "No I DON'T!" Cody responded. "Crazy girl's got a point" it was LeShawna "You _have _been looking at her quite oddly lately.

Cody walked away and headed towards the lounge, only to see Heather and Alejandro stomping out of the room. When he entered the room, Sierra and Duncan were on the red couch talking like best friends. How could she? Cody thought with a twinge of jealousy, she was his great, stalkerish, beautiful-

_Wait, what? _Where did _beautiful _come from? Maybe he was just thinking about Gwen. Sierra then spotted him and smiled. "Hey bunny-face!" Sierra giggled. Duncan then nudged Sierra's shoulder and she frowned. "Uh, Cody, I have to tell you something, privately" she then got up and Cody followed her. was she and Duncan dating? The thought of such almost made him choke, surely he was always Sierra's true interest?

Then they were right in front of her room door. "What is it Sierra?" Cody asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"I'm going to be in season 5!"

Relief flooded Cody that her and Duncan were NOT dating. "Why were you and Duncan talking then?" Cody asked. "He's going to be in season 5 as well! But, sadly, my codykins, you're not" Sierra sighed. Cody put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up with a faint smile. "It's going to be okay" Cody whispered, sliding his hand down her silky hair...

"GUYS LOOK! CODY'S IN LOVE WITH SIERRA!" Geoff screamed.

_Crap. _Then Cody ran off to his room. Leaving Sierra behind.

_I'm not in love with Sierra. I'm not in love with Sierra. _Cody thought as he ran to his room. So why did he miss her already?

"Everybody! We're on the island!"

_At last! _Cody entered his room, quickly grabbed his stuff and ran to the deck and looked up. Sierra was the first one to get on the island. It was beautiful, with lush grass, and colorful flowers. But the best part was when she looked up, they were staying in treehouses!

"Oh YES! THIS IS GREAT FOR IZZY!" Izzy hollered excitedly. "There's no way I'm staying in a treehouse!" Noah groaned as he walked off the boat. "Wait" Tyler said "There isn't enough treehouses for all of us!". "That's right" Chris said "Some of you will have to share!". "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cody and I get to share one!" Sierra rejoiced as she easily lifted Cody off the ground and into her arms. Cody smiled as she holded him tight while climbing up the tree. Cody flinched as he saw Izzy dash effortlessly up the tree next to theirs.

"C'mon, big O! CLIMB!" Izzy hissed. "I'm trying!" Owen panted. _Crack! _Owen snapped the tree and Izzy fell with it. "OMG!" Sierra giggled as she placed Cody on the treehouse porch and then got up there herself. Inside were two beds and a wooden table between them, with a lamp in the middle.

"Isn't this great Cody?!" Sierra said happily. Cody nodded, looking into her eyes.

"Hey doofus!" it was Duncan, climbing a vine across from them. Before he could say more, Courtney threw a pocket knife at his vine, slicing it and taking Duncan with it. Both him and Sierra laughed.

It was great.


	5. The Heartbreak

"Sierra?"

Cody had been looking for Sierra, since she was not in her bed. He slowly slipped down the vine and continued to call Sierra.

"Sierra?"

Then he heard Sierra, Cody looked up, she was in _Duncan's _treehouse, but why? Cody climbed up the vine, maybe they were talking about the 5th season of Total Drama again.

But no, instead, Sierra was making out with Duncan! Cody trembled. How could this happen?! Cody was so shocked, he fell onto the wooden floor and wailed in despair.

"Cody!"

Cody woke up and sighed with relief at the sight of Sierra sitting on his bed. It was all a dream! "Cody! Chris came in and put a TV right next to my bed! We can watch Total Drama on the TV!" Sierra said cheerfully. Cody smiled at her cheerfulness. "I'm going to get us breakfast from the boat" Cody told Sierra, and he got up and left.

Days passed by fast, simply doing nothing but watch Total Drama Island with Sierra in the treehouse. But the next morning, Cody woke up and Sierra was gone again! Cody slipped down off the vine and saw Sierra picking a flower. Cody blinked and realized it was actually Courtney, what was Courtney doing with a flower? Then, she started plucking the flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not?! AH, SON OF A-"

Cody ran off continuing to search for Sierra, then he stopped. Sierra was with Chris and several other contestants, some he'd never seen before. "Okay, the only contestants left are Courtney, Heather, and Alejandro. Where are they?!" Chris yelled. "I'll look for them" said the redhead next to Sierra. Then she took off.

Alejandro sat in Heather's bed next to her, his face in her hair, breathing in her warm scent while she was sleeping. They argued constantly about the 5th season of Total Drama, but he loved watching her sleep like an angel...

"Hey!"

Alejandro jumped and Heather bolted up from the bed. A redhead was in their treehouse. "It's me, Zoey" the redhead said "Chris needs you two!".

Cody kept watching Chris and the contestants until Sierra's eyes met his. "Codykins!" Sierra squealed. Chris turned around in shock. "You're not a contestant, Cody" Chris said rudely. "I don't care!" Cody yelled.

At the end of the day Sierra was in the treehouse by herself, watching Total Drama World Tour. She was watching the episode where they went to Easter Island. She was enjoying the episode until Cody started talking in the confessional.

_"And, hey, if she insists on handing me the million, who am I to stop her"_

Sierra gasped.

Did Cody only want her for the million?! Was going to be a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars not a good idea? Because Cody would want the million if she won?! Tears started rolling down her cheek. Cody's using her! Sierra decided to confront Cody.

Cody was walking through the jungle island, he just had to make sure no Black ants or any other bugs he was allergic to were close by.

"Hey Cody"

Cody turned around, it was Gwen! "Hey Gwen! What are you doing here?" Cody asked. "Oh I just wanted to talk to you..." Gwen said slowly as if to stall time. Then her eyes adverted somewhere else for a brief moment.

Sierra stopped. Gwen was glaring at her, why was she talking to Cody? Then Gwen kissed Cody, Sierra's eyes widened with hurt. "Cody?!" Sierra cried. Cody pulled away from Gwen and his eyes widened as well. "Sierra! It's not what it looks like!" but too late, Sierra had already ran away, fighting back tears. Cody turned around, Gwen was gone.

How could this happen?! Cody fell and started pounding the mud with his fists, he messed up so fast, he didn't even realize it. He broke Sierra's heart. But still, how could this HAPPEN?

Gwen then climbed up her and Duncan's treehouse. "Done?" Duncan asked. "Done" Gwen responded. "Good. A dork like Cody will never get a girl, especially a heartbroken fangirl!" Duncan chuckled.

Cody couldn't bear to go back up to his and Sierra's treehouse, but he got up and saw Sierra blocking the entrance. "Sierra?! What are you-"Sorry Cody" Sierra hissed "But this isn't your treehouse anymore, _money hog"_. Cody was shocked, where did money hog come from?! Cody sighed and slowly went down the vine. He looked and saw that Sierra had thrown his stuff out of the treehouse.

Cody miserably picked up his stuff and left. _Why? _Cody thought. _Why?_


	6. The Apology

"Attention! This is Chris! Tomorrow night is the Total Drama Prom of the year! Bring a date, everyone HAS to go! Courtesy of _me._ Don't worry, Owen, there will be food, and dancing, and possibly drama, up to you guys! This has been Chris"

Cody moaned as he overheard the announcement. Total Drama Prom?! Of the year?! He had to stay in Noah and Owen's tree. "Hey Owen? Where's Izzy? I thought she was staying at your tree" Cody asked. "Oh, well...after you came here, she went on about how there are to many dudes in this treehouse, so she left to Sierra's tree" Owen explained. "Nice job on the stalker girl" Noah said "Sounds like you made your move on her!". "Shut UP!" Cody snapped, stepping in Izzy's old bed. "Why is Izzy's bed so broken?" Cody asked. "Izzy always jump on her bed" Owen said.

"Hey Sierra! Want to watch some Total Drama Island?!"

Sierra sat depressingly in her bed as Izzy stood over her asking to watch some TDI. "No" Sierra muttered so quietly that Izzy barely heard it. "How about Total Drama Action?" Izzy asked. Sierra looked up at her with sad eyes. "Fine" Sierra gave in, Sierra wanted to watch The Princess Pride, her favorite episode of Total Drama Action. "Okay!" Izzy had responded, grabbing the remote on the wooden floor. "Too bad Izzy wasn't on that episode!" Izzy went on "I would've been the princess!". Sierra didn't respond, instead she stuffed her face into her pillow. "OK, what's up, Sierra? What's been on YOUR mind that has turned you into this?!" Izzy demanded.

"Okay, I'll tell you" Sierra gave in.

Then after Sierra told Izzy, she jumped off the vine and onto the ground, "Cody's GONNA pay!" she snarled.

Sierra stared at the TV screen as Chris on the purple couch told the story of Princess Courtney.

"Hey beautiful"

Sierra turned around and saw it was Duncan. "What do YOU want?" Sierra snapped. "Heard Cody dumped you" Duncan remarked, taking one step closer. "Leave her alone!" said a voice from behind Duncan. It was LeShawna, Duncan rolled his eyes and left. "I heard what happened" Leshawna said, putting a hand on Sierra's shoulder "And let me tell you something, I bet that string-bean is just as confused as you are"

**The next day**

"CODY!" Izzy yelled with Leshawna and Lindsay by her side "GET DOWN HERE!". Cody looked down and saw the trio of angry girls at the bottom of the tree. "What?" Cody asked. "You broke Sarah's heart!" Lindsay shouted. "SIERRA!" Leshawna yelled "You are so mean, Cody. All she ever did was LOVE you! You scrawny, white, little heartbreaker!". "YOU need to apologize to Sierra, or I'll hang your neck with a VINE!" Izzy hissed. Both Leshawna and Lindsay shook their heads. "What, too far?" Izzy asked. Leshawna nodded.

Cody sighed and went down the vine to face the three girls, which was a bad idea, since Izzy raked Cody's face with her nails. "OWWwww!" Cody cried "THAT HURT!".

Heather walked across the trees, Alejandro was taking her to the prom, and all the girls would be so jealous. She then saw Cody walking up to Sierra's tree, and she rolled her eyes at his desperation. But then she thought about becoming prom queen out of all the Total Drama girls, and Alejandro would be her king.

What could go wrong?

"Sierra?"

Sierra looked up to see it was Cody. "What do you want, are you looking for the _goth girl?_" Sierra hissed. "I wanted to apologize to you, about what happened" Cody said. "Yeah" Sierra growled "You don't get any of MY million!". "What?!" Cody gasped "What are you talking about?! I don't want you for the million" Cody said. Sierra looked up with a glimmer of hope. "I want to take you to the prom" Cody said. Then Sierra grabbed him into one of her air-blocking hugs. "YAY! Lets go buy a dress at the boat! EEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed.

Heather turned around and saw all the typical pairs were going to the prom, Leshawna and Harold, Duncan and Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay. Then she saw Courtney, with an evil grin on her face. "What do you want?!" Heather hissed. Then Courtney responded.

"Me and Alejandro are going to the prom together!"


	7. The Prom! The Love! And the Moonlight!

_No_ Heather thought with horror_. __Why did I fall for it?!_

Heather fell to the muddy ground and screamed so loud that birds flew away from her sight. Tears fell down from her mud-plastered face. _Why didn't I expect this?! I threw Alejandro down a volcano! Now it's my turn to feel the pain, thanks, Alejandro. Thanks for making me believe this relationship was real._ Then Heather kicked a rock and went to the lake to wash her face.

"Attention, kiddies. Please head to the boat _now,_ or we'll leave you behind(chuckle). We'll be heading to a huge building we borrowed for the prom on the other side of the island! Make sure you have your tuxedos and dresses, kiddies"

"How do I look Cody?"

Cody's eyes widened, Sierra was wearing a sapphire-blue dress and earrings to match it. She twirled happily in her dress. "Beautiful!" Cody said amazed "Let's go before they leave without us!".

Alejandro looked in the mirror placed in his and Heather's treehouse. He admired himself in his tuxedo. He couldn't wait to see Heather in her beautiful dress. He saw couples heading towards the boat and he jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on both feet.

Heather reluctantly went to the boat, her ruby dress torn at the bottom, and mascara all over her face. When she got in the boat, she saw Alejandro, horrified at how terrible she looked. "Hey, chica, are you-" but before he could finish, Heather slapped him in the face and went down to her room. "Wait, Heather!" Alejandro shouted, baffled.

"Oh, Cody! This is so exciting! We're going to the PROM together! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed. Cody simply smiled and took her hand.

"Hey dorkus!"

_Oh, God _Cody thought as he saw Duncan and Gwen behind. While Gwen wore a black dress, Duncan didn't even bother to dress up for the occasion. "Thought Cody dumped you" Gwen said with no hint of emotion in her voice. "Jump in the ocean!" Sierra responded, crossing her arms.

"We're here!"

Sierra's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful sight, a huge rose-colored building towered over the exotic trees, and on its left was a center with cement-engraved patterns surrounded by lake. "Wow" all the contestants said. Then, everyone got off the boat. While everyone entered the building, Heather sat in the lake center.

"Where's Heather?!"

Alejandro looked everywhere in the building, desperate to find Heather. "Hey Alejandro!" Alejandro winced at the voice of Courtney behind him. "Um, hey Courtney, where's Heather?" Alejandro panicked. "Oh, I don't think you'll see her, I told her _we _were going to the prom together" Courtney replied coldly.

"WHAT?!" Alejandro yelled, scaring Courtney half to death. "I just don't know why you love her! She PUSHED YOU OFF A VOLCANO!" Courtney retorted with a tone of fear in her voice. "SHUT UP! You stupid windbag!" Alejandro snapped. He then ran out of the building to look for Heather.

"So you decided to go with Sierra to the prom?"

"Yep, I'm glad I did"

Cody and Harold were talking while Sierra and Leshawna were getting fruit punch. "Well, I got wicked dance skills" Harold bragged "Leshawna will probably be on her knees by the end of the night!". _Don't count on it _Cody thought jokingly, he then looked at Sierra and twiddled his thumbs nervously. _Maybe Sierra won't either, I hope she's still likes me._

"Heather!"

Alejandro spotted her crying on her knees beside the circular lake. "What do you want?!" Heather hissed "You're supposed to be dancing with Courtney in there like the cold cassonova YOU ARE!" Heather snapped. Alejandro then walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Heather, Courtney was lying to you, I would never dance with..._her_" Alejandro explained. Heather's tearful eyes then met Alejandro's, then he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Heather scowled.

"How do I not know that is this just a cruel trick of yours?" Heather asked. "Because, I told Courtney how it is, and remember, I threw away a million dollars for you" Alejandro said. Heather smiled at the thought, and she got up.

"Well, I'm not going in there looking like _this_" Heather remarked, looking down at her torn dress. "You don't have to" Alejandro purred, and with the simple touch of hands, they started dancing slowly. "This has been a horrible day, I thought I lost you" Heather muttered. "Well, I'm here now, am I not?" Alejandro whispered. They both looked up at the moon, it was a full blue moon.

Heather smiled and placed her head atop of Alejandro's shoulder while staring at the moon.

**2 hours later**

"THAT was the best night of MY LIFE Codykins!"

Everyone was back on the boat, and the treehouses were destroyed after they packed up their stuff before they left to the prom. Cody was in Sierra's room, sitting on her lap. "I guess it was" Cody giggled nervously. _Sierra, i've been meaning to tell you that I really like you, but I don't know what to say, Ugh! Why is this so hard?! _Cody was frustrated. "You ok, Cody?" Sierra said with a serious face.

"Yeah" Cody said. _Okay this is it._ Cody then grabbed Sierra and kissed her. Sierra was kissing back, and they pulled away after a while. Sierra then brought Cody into another air-blocking hug. "I love you too, Codykins!" Sierra replied happily.


	8. The Epilogue

"Sierra, I really like you and I hope you know that"

Cody and Sierra were holding hands as all the all-star contestants went on the boat. "I'll miss you, Codykins" Sierra said as she walked onto the boat. Then Cody saw Chris push the Drama Machine into the boat. "Uh, what's the boat for?" Alejandro asked. "Oh, you'll see" Chris said with a chuckle.

Alejandro and Heather stood on the boat and saw all the contestants not participating in this season standing on the dock, waving, some of them were even in tears, such as Katie and Sadie. "Yeah, my great great great grandfather invented the boat, and the-"We DON'T CARE!" everyone said over Staci. Noah was waving slowly when A blonde approached him. "Your aura is a mystery, a little dark even!" the blonde said to Noah. "Um, I don't care?" Noah said creeped out.

"Cody!" Sierra said "I'll win for both of us!". "Bye Sierra!" Cody said hopelessly, he wished his new-found girlfriend would stay, but she had to leave. Cody sighed, and waved as the boat disappeared. "Wait a second" Leshawna said "If Chris and Chef were on that boat, then whose gonna watch us?".

Then all the contestants began panicking and running around Cody, this was going to be hard without Sierra.

**Thank you all and please review! Look out for the sequel(which will take a while because I'll be working on other stories) where the non-all-star contestants try to survive on a island without Chris and Chef, called Total Drama Survival!**


End file.
